Sharpay: Princess of Gardania
''Sharpay: Princess of Gardania ''is a 2015 Filipino fantasy film based from Disney's High School Musical character of the same name. Directed, written and produced by Gray Knight, it is the first installment in Love Autopsy Universe and the Princess trilogy. The story set in 1990's, focuses on Sharpay, a young princess who is unaware of her identity as a mutant. When her mutation emerges she battles to gain control of it before it's too late. It stars Jewel Barco as the title character and features an ensemble cast including Jane Sauquillo, Lianne Sauquillo, Lina Sauquillo, Jade Cho, Missy Sanarez and Camille Sauquillo. Sharpay: Princess of Gardania enter post-production in June 2015 after Knight hold the filming of Princess Music Academy-the intended first film in the LACU, Knight use the actual footage of Barco's seventh birthday that fits on his own story-line and added visual effects that will set-up his own cinematic universe. It was released in the Philippines on August 30 2015 by Love Autopsy Pictures in the video-sharing site Youtube and the most viewed and successful film in the series despite minor promotion. The film was followed by two sequels Princess Music Academy in August 31 2016 and Princess Apocalypse slated for 2018 release. Plot In 1994, Princess Sharpay-the young crowned princess of Gardania was born and was under care of its trusted councils including Miss Minchin. During her seventh birthday, she was saddened in the fact that her father cannot attend in her celebration but the King task a guy who film the event. Unexpectedly, she releases a thunder strike that frightened her cousin Daniel indicating that she has a X-GENE. While her mother is introducing her to the family friends, she sense something annoying in a young boy and use her newly discovered powers. Her cousin Kelsi helps in the preparation while the youngest Gardanian Princess Anna arrive and was carried by Sharpay's mother to introduce in the other guests. Daisy and Arron-the MC of the event started the party by an opening prayer. She started to receive gifts and develop an attraction to his partner. Meanwhile-Princess Gabriella discover her telepathic ability by reading the minds of the guests. Miss Amelia brings the young Genevieve who release a portal that shows Sharpay and his cousin Rogue watching the dance number of Gardanian children. Annoyed by their performance, she decided to make a tornado to threaten the performers. The situation convince Sharpay to enroll at Princess Music Academy to study music. After the party, Gabriella give her gift to Sharpay and two become best friends. Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Rogue together with their new classmate Snow White attends Princess Music Academy and form the first generation of Avenger X. Cast *Jewel Barco as Princess Sharpay *Jane Sauquillo as Princess Gabriella *Lianne Sauquillo as Princess Kelsi *Lina Sauquillo as Miss Minchin *Ibs Sauquillo as Miss Amelia *Solly Sauquillo as Ate Solly *Camille Sauquillo as Princess Snowhite *Jade Cho as Princess Genevieve *Missy Sanarez as Princess Anna *Gray Knight as Rogue *Christine Manipol as Chin-Chin *Daisy Sanarez as Anna's Mother *Eufracia Sauquillo as Queen of Gardania Gallery Category:Filipino Web Television FilmCategory:Filipino Fantasy Film Category:List of Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe Films